Tear Stains
by Berwyn-enterprise
Summary: Lily Evans when she gets her letter, than on to hogwarts..including James, mainly fluff, arguments etc. Will get better


((Hey I am sorry if this is heaps short, but I'm just writing it quickly before I go to bed, I hope you like it, it's my first attempt and a story...Sarah)  
  
Near to the door, she stops and stares, outside at the world that gathers nearby. She sighs and twirls a long lock of red hair in her fingers. Her face shows only that of a small frown, growing bigger by the second. Her green eyes stare of into the distance as a tear slips down her face. She turns her back on the outside world and walks over to her bed. Her large mansion like house feels alone. The wind from where she left the window open at the balcony howls. She just sits on her bed; no other sound can be heard. She picks up a small mirror and runs a hand down the thin scar at the top of her face, still red from just getting the stitches out. She talks quietly to herself. Murmuring the same words, I'm just 16, how could they die, I'm just 16!  
  
FLASHBACK The wind picks up outside one cold starry night 5 years ago. As a silhouette of a bird appears in the distance. The young girl doesn't even notice. Silently the bird gets closer and closer and stops just outside her window. Quietly it walks into the room and jumps on top of the bed; it lays a letter down and then as soon as it came, flies off once again into the cool night air. The girl just sits there turning her head slightly not even shocked. She runs her fingers over the green letters and picks up the envelope inside where she will find the letter that would change her life forever.  
  
Dear Ms Evans, Congratulations, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!  
  
End Flashback  
  
Lily Evans walked slowly towards the platform barrier, pushing a trolley. Her eyes are glazed over and she has a pained look on her face. She had matured so much over the summer. She had grown thin, she was already thin but recently she had lost the urge to eat, her red hair had grown down to her elbows where soft tendrils bounced with her movement. There were still slight traces of tear stains of her cheek. She pushed the trolley through the barrier and into the masses of people that were gathering around the doors. All around her she watches the families hugging and crying. Promising to write to each other, telling each other they love them. She just watches curiously. Contemplating if they have ever lost someone like she had. Would they ever know the pain that she went through? She mentally slapped herself. Of course some of them have, with the growing power of Voldemort it was evitable for some people to lose the ones they love. She sighed deeply and continued to walk not paying attention to what is going on around her.  
  
"HEY! Watch out Evans, one day you going to kill someone with that trolley of yours." Lily looks up to a familiar voice, one that used to give her such an exhilarating rush, the only person that could ever challenge her. "Potter, not today." She exclaims weakly and continues pushing the trolley. James POV  
  
James stared at the red haired beauty that just brushed him aside and kept on walking. He rustled his unruly hair and gave her a perplexed look. Suddenly, he stumbled forward as someone slapped him over the back.  
  
"Well Prongs, it seems as the little Tiger Lily has finally outgrown you."  
  
Sirius smirked at his friend trying to get a reaction out of him. James just continues to stare at the girl. She had become so beautiful over the summer. She was always beautiful he corrected himself. He looked at her long hair. That was one of the things he loved most about Lily Evans, her long red hair, and her incredible Green eyes. But she was so different. She wasn't the fiery Lily, James knew. His Lily was so easily provoked, ready for a fight. Something he did best at starting because he loved the way her eyes flared up with green fire. Today her eyes were just cold. Just cold.  
  
Sirius pushed James along "Come on Prongs, stop drooling over Lily's backside, she's going to kill you if she catches you. Let's go find Moony."  
  
((I'm sorry but I totally hate Peter, so he may not be in it much.))  
  
The two Marauders make their way up to their favourite compartment right at the end of the train. Sirius walked over to the door and slid it open revealing their other best friend.  
  
"Moony old pal!" Sirius shouted and pounces on his friend. "I haven't seen you in ages, I missed you so much! How has you last hour been without me?"  
  
Remus looked at his friend and grins. (Insert girly voice here) "Oh Padfoot, you don't reply to my owls, you just ignore me, however will I live."  
  
James looked at his two best friends with a disapproving look on his face. Then smiles. He squeals like a little girl and jumps on top of them.  
  
"Oh Girls, I'm so happy were together again, lets give each other make overs and paint each others toes. Did you see that Diggory fellow, how hot is he?"  
  
Remus and Sirius stopped laughing and looked over at James, not believing what he just said. They stare at him and a smile started to twitch on both their faces. Suddenly all three boys are in fits of giggles on the floor.  
  
A soft knock is barely heard over the racket. James hops up and slides open the door. Only to become, face to face with Lily. He looks down at her and smiles.  
  
"Couldn't resist the laughing, hey Lily."  
  
Lily looked up to James and stares at him.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you and all but I don't seem to have a place to sit. May I please join you boys?"  
  
The boys look at her puzzled, why isn't she sitting with her friends? As if reading their minds Lily answers.  
  
"My friends have gone into full girly mode, checking out all the guys, make up, clothes etc. I'd rather not listen to it at the moment."  
  
James opens the door wider, smiling still, allowing her room to enter.  
  
"Why so formal lady Lily?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
James smirked as Lily walked past him and straight over to the corner at the far end of the compartment. She sits down and looked out the window. Not even saying anything else about the matter. Sirius and Remus sit on the chair opposite her, while James approached her cautiously and sat down next to her carefully. The three boys look at each other and shrug. The ride to the castle, usually one full of pranks and laughter now becomes dull and incredibly awkward, no one daring to ask anything or pry into what could have possibly happened to make Lily Evans so docile.  
  
James sighed happily. He finally was returning home. He looked forward to it all summer. It was their sixth year at the school, and sadly he hadn't been able to become prefect. Not that he really wanted it. But it was sort of a tradition in his family. Although if he did get it, it would mean that he wouldn't be able to get into as much mischief as he would normally. James shrugged it off and watched as Lily left the compartment saying she needed to go change.  
  
"So, was it me, or was the little tiger Lily not up to her fiery self? And was I dreaming or were you actually talking to Lily in a sincere matter?" Sirius said while fixing his hair at the back. Over the summer he had grown it, as well as getting his eyebrow pierced. He thought that this would make him absolutely irresistible to the female population of Hogwarts.  
  
James looked at Sirius and stumbled with no intention of telling them the truth about his little crush.  
  
"It was so uncomfortable with her there, she's such a snob." The marauders all looked at Peter with annoyed expressions.  
  
"It's obvious Peter that something happened to her in the holidays." Remus scolded his friend for his harsh attitude, while polishing his prefect badge.  
  
"Don't talk about Lily like that Peter. You don't know anything about her. Who are you to judge?" James glared at Peter.  
  
"Woah ho, sounds like Jamsie Poo has a little thing with the lovely Lily."  
  
Sirius smiled at James.  
  
"Is there anything that you would care to share with us James?"  
  
James opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything the door slid open and Snape appeared "You fools are really blind aren't you? How could you have not of noticed what is wrong with her."  
  
"Ears dropping again I see Snivellus, it's amazing you can hear anything with all that greasy hair of yours."  
  
Snape glared at James  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed there have been a lot of muggle killings recently. Why else do you think that filthy mudblood is upset?"  
  
"Don't you dare call her that, your nothing compared to her."  
  
Before Snape could retaliate Lily pushed passed him and slapped him on the face.  
  
"My personal matters are of no concern to you, and you have no right telling people my business as a way to show off how much of a little pet you are to Voldemort."  
  
Snape flinched at the mention of his name.  
  
"Well I can see when I'm not wanted, I'll be leaving now."  
  
"You should have left about 5 minutes ago Snape."  
  
Remus stood up and ushered him out of the compartment. James walked over to Lily slowly. She was staring at her hands not looking up.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?"  
  
"I...I....I touched Snape! Oh My Goodness, I have to go sterilize my hands."  
  
She ran out of the compartment and to the bathroom. The marauders cracked up laughing, and sat back down. Finally discussing their upcoming pranks of the year especially ways to get Snape back. 


End file.
